


You Smell Really Nice

by gr8escap



Series: Happy Steve Rogers - [Bingo] [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Elevators, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: Thank you for reading my first HSB square fill. 24 to go for Blackout





	You Smell Really Nice

The elevator was full when Steve stepped onto it at the lobby. He considered waiting and taking a different car, but he’d made the mistake of making eye contact with the cute guy from the floor above him, which was the same as being issued a challenge, meaning he had to board. Steve smiled with what (he felt) had to be the most hideous or awkward expression. Not too engaged, not too aloof, not remotely personal.

 

He took a deep breath and looked down at his own hands as the elevator swiftly climbed three floors up where the majority of the elevator’s occupants offloaded. He was left with pretty boy with the bun (AKA 41C) and his friend — Steve often wondered if the black man was a model. Today he wondered if they could move, maybe spread out into the rest of the elevator car but they didn’t.

 

It wasn’t fear, he wasn’t afraid — it was. Hell, it was 41C. Steve dropped his hands to his sides. Before looking straight ahead, he spotted the trio of shoes. All sneakers. His own red high-top Chuck Taylors, of course, and then there were trendy, spendy sneakers on The Model, and worn, black Chuck Taylor All Stars on 41C.

 

The other detail he couldn’t help but notice about their feet, was that they were not impossibly rooted to the floor, so why didn’t the other two move aside? Even a couple of inches? Steve considered punching the button for the next floor but 41C knew his floor, he wasn’t going to get out of this ride the easy way.

 

“Nice day,” Steve said. Somehow, it felt like he’d just issued a challenge.

 

“M. Hmm,” The Model muttered folding his arms. Even at this close angle, Steve could appreciate the thick-muscled and smooth-skinned bicep show.

 

The rest of the trip up to the fortieth floor was awkward and quiet. The Model stepped aside about a half step, while the 41C stayed put. Steve could hear him breathing and could practically feel the rise and fall of his chest when his shoulder would graze Steve’s arm. The elevator seemed more cramped with just the three of them on it than it had been at capacity.

 

“I’m Steve.” He couldn’t just go on calling this cutie ‘41C’ forever, maybe an intro could break the ice.

 

“Bucky. This is Sam,” 41C — Bucky — said with a half smile and his hand extended.

 

Steve took Bucky’s smooth-skinned hand, focusing solely on the handshake. He didn’t even have time to wonder if his own hand was clammy before Sam was shaking his hand too.

 

“Nice to meet you, Sam, Bucky.” The elevator stopped at Steve’s floor, suddenly too soon.

 

“Yup, nice to meet you, Steve,” Bucky’s smile grew.

 

Steve stepped forward when the doors opened.

 

“Oh, and Steve?” Bucky’s words stopped him short.

 

“Huh?” He stood in the doorway and turned to see Sam looking comically around the elevator car and Bucky stood, still smiling at him.

 

“You smell really nice.”

 

Steve hesitated without answering and the door hit his shoulder as it tried to close. The smack was somewhat of a wakeup call. “Um — th — thanks,”

 

Steve scrambled out of the way of the doors, backing up from the elevator, blushing and smiling.

 

“You too, actually,” Steve said to the closed elevator doors. His distorted reflection in the elevator doors was that of a very smug, highly embarrassed, but happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first HSB square fill. 24 to go for Blackout


End file.
